


keep me fed, keep me watered

by likecharity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pimp!Will and rentboy!Skandar. It's really just PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me fed, keep me watered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is really quite fucked up. IDK what happened. [thisissirius](http://thisissirius.livejournal.com) made me do it, okay?? For the Kink Meme. Title from 'Naked But Safe' by IAMX.

Will hears the slam of the door and he smiles, shutting his book and sliding it onto the bedside table. He waits, listening to Skandar taking off his shoes and jacket. It's pouring outside, and it had been when Skandar had left, too. He'd wanted to take a heavier coat, but Will was having none of it. The less clothes the better, that was always the rule.

Eventually Skandar comes in, his hair wet and plastered across his forehead. His jeans are muddy at the knees and the collar of his shirt is stained, and he stands in the doorway, frowning, dripping.

"Hey," Will smiles. "How'd it go?"

Skandar doesn't answer, looks off across the room. Will sighs and gets out of bed, going to him.

"How much did you _get_ , then?" he asks instead, and Skandar frowns but reaches into his pocket anyway, pulling out a handful of notes.

"Not bad," Will says approvingly, taking the money and going to the desk where his wallet lies. "I'll give you your half later. Don't start complaining again, we decided half would be fair."

He takes his time stashing it away, and when he glances back over his shoulder he sees that Skandar is undressing, unbuttoning his shirt with quick fingers and pulling it off like he can't wait to get out of it.

"Hey," Will says again, his voice softer this time. He goes back to Skandar, slides his hands around the boy's waist. "Come on. You're doing a good thing."

Skandar looks him in the eye for the first time that evening, and his expression is dark.

"Come on, Skan," Will says, laughing a little. "It can't be that bad. You like to fuck, right?"

Skandar still doesn't respond. He's limp in Will's arms.

"I know you do," Will continues. He reaches for the fly of Skandar's jeans, grinning as he thumbs the button open and tugs at the zip. "I know you like it. You always act like such a _victim_ but we both know you love it, Skandar."

Skandar doesn't move, just stares back at him, silently.

"Don't be silly about this, you know we have to do this, we need the money," Will says sternly, but he still gets no response. He reaches into Skandar's jeans, finds his cock there immediately (no underwear was just more _convenient_ , Will always told him). He strokes it slowly, almost absentmindedly. "How many this time, Skan?" he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Skandar's neck, his lips sliding across the skin. He can smell other men on him, cologne and come and god knows what else. There's some scratching at his jaw, presumably from stubble -- he's seen that before. Skandar's not answering. "Come on. How many?"

"Six," Skandar mumbles eventually. His voice is hoarse.

"Six, hmm?" Will says. "That's two more than last night. I'm impressed. Tell me about the first guy. What did you do with him?"

"Will..."

"What did you do with him, Skandar?" Will insists, sucking at Skandar's neck. There's already a few marks there and he feels his trousers tightening at the sight. "Did you suck his cock?"

He feels Skandar nod.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Will asks, nipping at Skandar's collarbone. "A stranger's cock in your mouth, down your throat. On your knees in a dirty alleyway."

Skandar shudders against him and Will grins. He can feel Skandar starting to harden against his palm already.

"How many of them fucked you, Skandar?" he asks, feeling Skandar push his hips forwards, pressing against his hand.

"Three," he admits, quiet, ashamed.

"Three? Half of them," Will says. "You're such a slut, Skandar." He drags his hand away from Skandar's cock, trails it up his stomach, and Skandar makes a pathetic little noise at the loss. "You want me to touch you, don't you? You haven't had enough for tonight."

"Will..." Skandar pleads again, for what Will's not sure.

"This first guy, then," Will says, ignoring him. "Did he come in your mouth? Did you swallow his come, Skandar?"

He glances down, sees Skandar fully hard now, his cock red and glistening at the tip with precome. Skandar's cheeks flush when Will looks back up and he doesn't answer.

"He came on your face, didn't he?" Will carries on. "Like that guy last week? That's why you're so ashamed. You let him do it, didn't you? And you liked it. You _liked_ it."

He slides his hand back down to Skandar's cock, looping his hand loosely around it and jerking once, twice. Skandar groans gratefully, bucking up into the touch, but Will takes his hand away just as quickly.

"You don't get this just yet," he says. "You've waited all night, what's a little more?"

Skandar groans again, frustrated, and to Will's surprise he even pushes forwards, pressing his hard cock against Will in his desperation for some friction. Will holds him back, and takes his hands in his own as an afterthought, assuming that would be Skandar's next move.

"No," he says firmly. "You're not going to come until I'm fucking you."

Skandar's face falls, but Will takes no notice.

"You know you deserve it," he says, letting go of him. "Jeans off. Get on the bed."

Skandar hesitates, but obeys just like Will knew he would. Will hums to himself as he pulls off his boxers, glad that they're all he wears to bed as it makes this quicker. Skandar is sitting on the bed when Will looks back up, his legs curled beside him. He looks exhausted, Will realises, but it doesn't bother him. He looks him up and down, surveying the results of the night, and he curls a hand around his cock, stroking up and down as he looks at him. He joins him on the bed, one hand still slowly working his cock, and turns Skandar around with the other.

"On your hands and knees," he says.

"Will--" Skandar protests.

"Hands and knees," Will snaps. "Come on, now. You've been in that position before tonight, I take it?"

Skandar's gaze drops to the bed and he nods resignedly as he settles down as Will's told him to. Will smiles, satisfied, kneeling behind Skandar. His legs are clamped shut, pressed together, and Will pries his hands between them and pushes them apart, spreading them wide.

"You look like such a slut like this," he murmurs, smoothing a hand over the back of Skandar's thigh, up across the curve of his arse. Skandar shudders. "All on _display._ Just how you should be." He leans in closer, his breath against Skandar's skin. "Get what we need."

"Will, please," Skandar says weakly. "I'm so tired, I can't--"

"You can," Will assures him. "You can and you _want_ to, I know it. You haven't had enough for tonight, it's not enough to have three men fuck you in one night. You want me, as well, don't you?"

Skandar hesitates, but then he scrambles across the bed, reaching for the drawer of the bedside table, and Will smiles. He turns back and hands Will a condom and some lube, then gets back onto his hands and knees.

"It's okay, Skandar," Will murmurs gently, stroking him reassuringly. "You can do this. And then we'll get you all cleaned up. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Skandar says, exhaling slowly.

"Mmm. And I'm sure you want to come, don't you?" He reaches between Skandar's legs, stroking a finger along Skandar's hard length to emphasise his point.

Skandar makes a pleading sound in his throat, arches into the touch.

"There we go," says Will soothingly, sliding on the condom now. He picks up the lube and then pauses, considering it. "You know, I'm not sure you really _need_ this."

Skandar looks over his shoulder at him, eyebrow quirked.

"Well, three men in one night, Skandar, _really_ ," Will smirks, tossing the lube aside. He strokes a finger across Skandar's hole. "I think you'll be just fine."

When he pushes it in, Skandar groans, his body tensing. Will shakes his head, grinning, sliding deeper, adding a second finger almost right away. Skandar grabs at the sheets, clutching handfuls in his fists.

"Such a slut, Skan," Will murmurs, crooking his fingers, scissoring them roughly. "So desperate for this." He stops the movement suddenly. "What about the second guy, Skandar? What was the second guy like?"

Skandar lets out a whine of frustration, slumping the upper half of his body against the bed. Will waits patiently, fingers still. "There were two," Skandar says eventually, his voice slightly muffled against the pillow.

"Two?" says Will, surprised. "The second and third were together?"

"Mmhm."

Will chuckles. " _Well_ ," he says. "I think you're going to have to tell me what they did to you. And then I'll move my fingers, of course. That seems fair."

Skandar squeezes his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath. He waits a moment, waits to see if Will really _means_ it, maybe. But of course he does. He always does. "One of them fucked me," Skandar breathes out. "The other one -- I sucked him off. At the same time."

Will _mm_ s approvingly. "Getting fucked from both ends," he murmurs. " _Such_ a slut, Skan." Skandar rocks back against Will's hand, and Will holds him still. "No, not yet," he admonishes. "Tell me more."

Skandar groans, banging his fists against the mattress. He takes another deep breath, tries to calm himself down, and then he submits. "He fucked my mouth. The other guy." Will thrusts his fingers shallowly, and Skandar sighs gratefully, bucking back against them. Will lets him. "He was -- he was really rough. He was grabbing my hair."

"Like this?" Will asks, fucking Skandar harder with his fingers and grabbing a fistful of his hair with his other hand. He pulls Skandar's head up off the bed, yanks it back, and Skandar yelps. "I bet you liked that. Having him thrust into your mouth. You like that when I do it to you, don't you?"

Skandar just moans, a long drawn-out sound.

"What else?" Will asks. "What else did this man do?"

Skandar shakes his head, and Will is surprised to see him blushing. He laughs, low and harsh, and pulls out his fingers, covering Skandar with his body and letting his cock press against the back of Skandar's thigh.

"It's a bit late to act _embarrassed_ , Skan," he tuts. "Come on. One more thing and then I'll fuck you."

"Will."

"Go on."

Skandar squirms beneath him, his skin hot and sweaty. "He knew -- he knew who I was. Remembered the movies. He called me--" he stammers, "he called me Edmund," and Will slides in, a sharp and sudden push that makes the rest of Skandar's sentence turn into a moan. Will laughs, low and mocking, against Skandar's shoulder as he fills him.

He's slick inside, with lube and maybe _come_ , and the thought makes Will thrust hard and fast, his hips smacking against Skandar's arse, not giving him time to get adjusted. He probably doesn't need it anyway. He's still tight around him, tight _enough_ anyway, and he groans at the feeling of it. Skandar's arching back against each thrust, making it all clumsy and rhythmless, but it doesn't matter.

Suddenly Will sees that Skandar is only steadying himself with one hand and he slaps at the arm he sees disappearing between his legs. " _No,_ " he commands. "You'll come when I say so."

He replaces Skandar's hand with his own, and Skandar lets out a soft sound of relief, but Will just squeezes at the base, two fingers and a thumb making a tight ring. Skandar almost growls Will's name and tries to thrust into his hand, tries to _move_ but he can't. Will fucks him harder, grazing his teeth against Skandar's neck, and he wraps the rest of his fingers around him, holding tighter.

"You love it, don't you? You love it all," he whispers. His voice is harsh and low. "Whore."

Skandar's breath hitches in his throat when Will slides back, changes the angle.

"Fuck, Will -- there -- please," Skandar begs brokenly, words bursting out finally. Will knows how hard he was trying, and he knew he'd give in. " _Please,_ Will, oh fuck--"

Will bites down on Skandar's shoulder, thrusting even harder. Skandar's going to be so sore tomorrow, he knows, but that's okay. He can take care of him. He always takes care of him.

He's quivering underneath him now, trying desperately to move his cock from Will's tight, cruel grip. Will takes pity on him a little, loosens his hand, lets Skandar rock back and forth in and out of his fist desperately.

"You've been having sex all night and you still--" Will starts, but Skandar interrupts him with a long, angry moan, and he doesn't bother to finish the sentence. He can't, really, anyway, he's too _close_ , and he pulls his hips back and slams back in again over and over. His fist is loose now, almost just an open, cupped hand, and Skandar is sliding back and forth over it frantically, moaning, muttering.

"What are you, Skandar, come on," Will pants, his lips almost touching Skandar's ear. "Tell me."

Skandar's got no reason to do what he says. He's got all he wants, Will pounding into his arse and a hand to give him friction against his cock. And that's the best thing about it because he does it _anyway_ , shuts his eyes tight and bucks erratically against Will's palm and says breathlessly, "I'm a slut. I'm a _slut_ , oh, fuck--"

He comes suddenly, spurting hot and wet into Will's hand and onto the sheets, still being pulled back and forth with the force of Will's thrusts. He slumps down onto the bed, his arse still pushed up, and Will grabs his hips, smearing come across the skin and holding him tightly as he pumps quickly in and out. He's so close, _so_ close, he just needs--

"Come on, Will," Skandar whines from underneath him, his voice weak and broken and _needy_ , and Will goes rigid, orgasm shooting through his body. He digs his fingernails into Skandar's hips hard enough to leave marks, coming hard.

He rolls off Skandar, onto his back, spreads out next to him.

"I can't do it tomorrow, Will, I can't," Skandar says weakly, sitting up, running a hand through his hair.

Will smiles, shaking his head. "You always say that, but you always manage," he says. Skandar looks down. "Now, I promised you a shower, and I think we both need to go and get cleaned up. Come on."

And Skandar just does as he's told.  



End file.
